UCW Thunder Decemver 31st 2010
UCW Thunder Intro Plays- (Broski and Nexus at commentary, since they run UCW) COMMENTARY COMMENT Broski - "Welcome everybody to the debut edition of backyard style wrestling e-federation of UCW, I am your host, the Internet Champion, Long Island Iced Z and Zack Ryder approved Broski of the century, The Broski". Nexus - "Well I don't know about that introduction, Broski. But yeah, we got a hell of a debut show coming up, its the "Championship Decider" edition where the UCW Championships are up for grabs. As for my introduction, I am Nexus, I organise these match cards, and my college Broski here, hosts the show, so Broski, get out there and announce the matches for tonight." ''-Broski gets up from commentary booth-'' Broski - "As I said, Welcome everybody here tonight, to the debut edition of backyard style wrestling e-federation of UCW, Underdog Championship Wrestling, am your host, the Internet Champion, Long Island Iced Z and Zack Ryder approved Broski of the century, The Broski. to start things off tonight, we are going to get started with the UCW Survivors Championship match, that's right, the Survivor Championship, we are going to start off Hardcore baby, the Survivor of this match will be crowned the Survivor Champion. So with no further comments from Broski, I introduce...Warhammer. ''-Warhammer comes out-'' Broskii - "And his opponent, Pure Blood!. Match 1) For the UCW Survivor Championship Warhammer vs. Pure Blood COMMENTARY COMMENT Broski - "That was one hell of a fight we just saw, what a brutal way to kick off UCW." Nexus - "I knew it would be a good idea to start off big, now go and announce the next match." ''-Broski goes to the ring-'' Broski - "And now, ladies and gentleman, for the second match of the night, it is for the UCW Alpha Championship, introducing the forst competitor, K2!." ''-K2 comes out-'' Broski - "And his opponent, David Falcon!." ''-David Falcon comes out-'' Match 2) For the UCW Alpha Championship K2 vs. David Falcon COMMENTARY COMMENT Broski - "What an exciting match, plenty of action, very entertaining by these young competitors, they'll be main eventers in no time, now time for the Main Event, where you will feature me in action with The Second City Saint, to take on the team or The Ato, and Daniel Moxley" ''-Broski goes in the ring-'' Broski - "And time for the main event, The Second City Saint and I will be facing The Ato and Daniel Moxley in a Tag Team Match for the UCW Tag Team Championship!" ''-The Second City Saint comes out-'' ''-The Ato and Daniel Moxley come out-'' Match 3) For the UCW Tag Team Championship The Broski and The Second City Saint vs. The Ato and Daniel Moxley COMMENTARY COMMENT ''' '''Nexus - "What a motherfucking battle, 2 teams giving it everything they got, make sure to join us next week where we will be featuring more superstars and championship matches and most importantly, I will be in action! See you all next week." BQ - Rate Card out of 10 (Nexus) Category:Template documentation